


Home for the holidays

by simonsaysyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, bottom!Derek, mention of Scott/Isaac, mild scent marking, sterek, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*<br/>Halloween<br/>“Pumpkin carving!” Stiles announced.</p><p>“No.” Derek closed the door…well…he tried to anyways. A foot got in the way.</p><p>*<br/>Christmas</p><p>Stiles opened the door and was face to face with a turkey. </p><p>Oh, did I mention it was a live turkey.</p><p>*<br/>And then there was New Years Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin invasion

Derek folded the corner of the page he was on before setting it down. He got up and walked to the door to see who it could possibly be.

 

He opened the door to find a pumpkin.

 

Well…a man holding a pumpkin in front of his face.

 

Well…a guy. There was no way he was associating the word man with Stiles.

 

The pumpkin did a little dance before being lowered.

 

“Pumpkin carving!” Stiles announced.

 

“No.” Derek closed the door…well…he tried to anyways. A foot got in the way.

 

“Ow! Ah! The pain! Crushed by a werewolf wielding a door!” Stiles started sinking to the floor while holding the pumpkin out towards Derek. “ Go! Go on without me!”

 

Derek took it and closed the door.

 

He didn’t have time to reach the kitchen before the wounded soldier knocked again. He sighed, placed the pumpkin down and returned to the door.

 

He was met with another pumpkin.

 

“Is there anyway I can get out of this?” he asked, knowing how persistent the freckled annoyance could be.

 

“Nope!” Stiles grinned and Derek moved aside to let him in. He grabbed the pumpkin he had set down and entered the kitchen. They placed their pumpkins on the counter. Stiles set down his backpack.

 

“Can’t you do this with Scott?”

 

“Aurgh! Do not even get me started on that boy!” Stiles replied while leaving the kitchen. Derek hoped he had somehow offended him and Stiles wouldn’t return. He heard the front door open; maybe this was his lucky day.

 

Stiles did indeed return, awkwardly holding two more pumpkins. He placed them on the counter. Derek raised and eyebrow but before he could comment, Stiles had left again.

 

Stiles returned with two more pumpkins. Derek closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. By the time he reopened them, two more pumpkins had been produced.

 

“Ok, seriously?” He questioned, as Stiles was making his way out of the kitchen.

 

“This would go faster if you helped!” Stiles shouted back.

 

Derek followed him out of the loft and found far too many pumpkins sitting around.

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” There was a warning in his tone of voice, which, unfortunately, worked on everyone but Stiles.

 

“Twenty pumpkins! Honestly, I think I should have gotten more but you would be surprised how expensive pumpkins are. I’m quite proud of myself for being able to sneak them all up here without you scenting my presence. Stiles. Master Ninja!” He bent over to pick up a pumpkin.

 

“Why do you feel the need to carve twenty pumpkins?”

 

“For the party dumb dumb!”

 

“What. Party.” Derek did not like where this was going.

 

“The Halloween party! Jeez you’re slow today. Obviously we’re having a Halloween party. We could practically throw a rave with all the space you have. Oh! Yo! Can we throw a rave? Ok yeah no raves. Just a good old fashion party. With costumes of course. Oh and we are soooo using one of the empty floors of this building as a haunted house! Complete with werewolves. Oh dude, you better not just dress up as a werewolf. None of that. I’ve advised the entire pack. I want proper costumes.”

 

While Stiles ranted, they brought the pumpkins inside.

 

Stiles rummaged through his bag and took out an old newspaper. Holding it in one hand he looked at the pumpkins, already sitting on the counter. “Oh…hm we should have thought this through.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and took the pumpkins off of the island counter. Stiles laid out the news paper and Derek brought two of the pumpkins from the floor to the counter.

 

Stiles started going through the drawers. He pulled out two large knives, two spoons and took a bowl out of the cupboard.

 

Derek took out a garbage can and set it beside the island.

 

“Guts go in here.” He pointed at the garbage.

 

“Seeds go in here!” Stiles waved the bowl around.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Derek grabbed a knife and stabbed the top of a pumpkin.

 

“Wait!” Stiles took his laptop out of his bad. “Hocus Pocus, Beetlejuice or The Nightmare before Christmas?” He asked.

 

“Nightmare.” Derek chose.

 

“Alright! Now we can start.”

 

Stiles kept running into difficulties while trying to cut a star shape lid out of his pumpkin.

 

“This knife sucks! It keeps getting stuck!”

 

“Nothing is wrong with the knife. Put some muscle into it.” Derek instructed.

 

“How bout you cut the tops off and I gut?” Stiles proposed, quite pleased with his idea. Derek shrugged with indifference and swapped pumpkins so Stiles could start gutting the one he already opened.

 

“Do you want me to do all of them?” Derek questioned.

 

“Sure! We’ll be pumpkin carving factory in no time!” Stiles shoved his hand in the pumpkin he had.

 

“What happened to using the spoon?”

 

“That’s to grate the sides once the big stuff is out. Come on, you know there’s something satisfying about shoving your hand in the pumpkin and squishing its’ guts out.” Derek chuckled which caused Stiles to grin.

 

He went around stabbing the pumpkins and cutting them open.

 

“You are having way too much fun stabbing things.” Stiles commented.

 

“This coming from the guy who likes to squish guts!”

 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

Eventually, Derek was done his job and helped Stiles with the guts. They emptied the pumpkins in silence while watching the movie.

 

The bowl of pumpkin seeds was getting a little ridiculous.

 

“What do you plan on doing with twenty pumpkins’ worth of seeds?” Derek asked.

 

“Roast them? Think of all the flavors we can make! You know the wolves would devour them in a second. We can always leave bowls out at the party. Perfect Halloween party snack.”

 

“This would go so much faster if we didn’t have to extract the seeds!”

 

“Yeah but then we wouldn’t have them!” Stiles started singing along to _What’s this?_

Derek suppressed a smile. “You really like this movie huh?” he asked.

 

“Yup! All three I brought actually. Me and my mom used to watch this movie and Hocus Pocus while carving every Halloween.”

 

“What about Beetlejuice?”

 

“My mom loved that movie! When she thought I was old enough she let me watch it but…it gave me nightmares so I wasn’t allowed to watch it again.”

 

Derek didn’t say anything.

 

“What did you used to do for Halloween?” Stiles asked.

 

“We carved pumpkins. I painted little ones with my mom, she was artistic and liked it.”

 

“An artistic werewolf?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I always pictured your mom as this badass werewolf!”

 

“Who was good at art. You can be badass and artistic at the same time!”

 

Stiles smiled at Derek and didn’t push. He wasn’t sure how comfortable Derek was talking about his mom and since he was having fun, he didn’t want to say something that would get him kicked out…or thrown out the window.

 

“What was your favorite costume?” Stiles asked, thinking it was a safe question.

 

“We went as the Flintstones one year. I was Dino, that purple dinosaur.”

 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t know who Dino is?”

 

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re too young?”

 

“Please! Flintstones is a classic! And I’m not that young, one of the oldest in school with the lovely legal age of 18 you know!” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. Derek bit his lip and concentrated on his work. Stiles didn’t catch on.

 

“So were you happy you got to be Dino or did you want to be Bam Bam?”

 

“Oh I was happy. My costume was the most complicated. My mom worked so hard on it! It was fantastic. Full body suit, with a big head and a tail that dragged behind me.”

 

“What was Peter?”

 

“Oh man, he had to be Fred. He hated it, which was awesome! He had this forced smile in every picture because my mom kept yelling at him for pouting.”

 

The memory brought a huge smile to Derek’s face. Stiles worried it would turn into a frown when Derek realized that the pictures were gone with the fire or when it hit him that his family was…you know…dead. Derek, however, kept smiling.

 

Derek finished gutting the last pumpkin just as the movie ended. He went around wiping each one clean. Stiles washed his hands and started rummaging through the cupboards.

 

“What are you looking for?” Derek asked.

 

“The thing, you know, you put like pasta in it and the water goes away but the pasta doesn’t…like a bowl with holes.”

 

“A colander?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“It’s a strainer.”

 

“Yes! That!”

 

Derek shook his head and took out the colander. He handed it to Stiles who dumped the pile of seeds into it.

 

While Stiles cleaned the seeds, Derek replaced the soiled newspaper with clean sheets.

 

Stiles opted for a nice round pumpkin to start carving. Derek chose one of the largest pumpkins. Stiles started rummaging in his bag. He took a folder out and set it beside his pumpkin. He checked his phone. He stuck his tongue out at it and shoved it back in his bag.

 

“What did the phone do to merit that reaction?”

 

“Scott.” Not wanting to talk about it Stiles changed the subject. “ So I found these awesome stencils online!” He took out a sheet of paper and showed it to Derek.

 

“The Death Star?”

 

“You know Star Wars!” Stiles got all excited. Derek didn’t respond and walked out of the kitchen. He came back with two permanent markers.

 

He handed one to Stiles and proceeded to find the best side on his pumpkin.

 

“What are you going to make?” Stiles asked.

 

“A werewolf!”

 

“Ha! Yes. Excellent. So back to Star Wars…”

 

They chatted about Star Wars and their favorite movies while drawing their outlines. When it came time to cut, Stiles stopped talking in order to concentrate. Derek couldn’t take his eye off of the tongue peaking out between Stiles’s lips.

 

Stiles eventually looked up in between cuts and caught Derek.

 

“What?” He asked. “Do I have pumpkin on my face?”

 

“Uh no…sorry.” Derek tried really hard not to blush and got his claws out. Stiles took a step back. Derek smirked at the reaction and started cutting out his pumpkin using his claws.

 

“Oh man! That’s cheating!” Stiles went around the island to look at how Derek was cutting but the werewolf shielded his pumpkin.

 

“No peeking!” Derek announced.

 

Stiles grinned and returned to his pumpkin. They were both too busy concentrating to talk or to notice that Stiles had put the second movie on.

 

“Done!” Derek declared.

 

“Oh man, I’m not even half done…there’s way too many details on the Death Star. Ok let’s see it big boy!”

 

Derek proudly turned his pumpkin around. Stiles bit his lower lip then burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it.

Derek looked at his work then back at Stiles who was still laughing. He gave the boy a death glare. This did nothing to stop Stiles who kept laughing. He was now holding his stomach while pointing at Derek’s pumpkin.

 

“What!” Derek shouted.

 

“That’s a werewolf?” Stiles laughter died down to a chuckle as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Derek, sweetie, don’t get mad but that looks like a cat!”

 

“Did you just call me sweetie?”

 

Stiles deadpanned.

 

“Uh…I’ve been watching a lot of Doctor Who…you know…hello sweetie!” Derek narrowed his eyes at him and spun his pumpkin back to look at his werewolf…which he had to admit did look like a cat.

 

“Oh no, no, no, no sad Derek! Come on! We’re having fun, who cares if it looks like a cat! It’s still Halloween themed. Here, use a stencil.” He offered the folder but Derek refused to take it.

 

“You’re using one and you’ve only finished a quarter of your pumpkin! We have a total of twenty to make! No stencils for me, thanks.”

 

Setting his cat down, Derek went and grabbed another pumpkin. He opted for the safe option of the old school triangles and started cutting them out without tracing and outline. The silence between them was too obvious and Stiles set his knife down to put on Hocus Pocus.

 

Derek quickly finished his second pumpkin and grabbed a third, he clawed both sides in one swipe.

 

“Derek! What the hell!” Stiles abandoned his work again to check out the damage.

 

“Oh.” Stiles picked up Derek’s third pumpkin and observed it. “Ok…that looks really cool. But stop being lazy!” He returned to his side of the island.

 

“We’re going to be here all night.” Derek sighed.

 

“Sorry…I guess I did sorta highjack your evening.”

 

“It’s ok actually. This is fun. There’s just so many of them and you just had to pick a complicated design!”

 

Stiles shrugged and Derek came over to his side.

 

“How bout I help so you can get on to the next one. You keep doing your side, I’ll work on this side.”

 

“Um…love the idea, expect for the part were I’m wielding a knife and you got your claws out and our hand will be in close proximity. “

 

“If you cut me I’ll heal. I won’t scratch you, I have control. Don’t you trust me?”

 

All of a sudden Stiles felt like Derek was way too close to him. He could feel the heat coming from the werewolf’s body. Stiles felt like his body was going all tingly on him.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, snapping Stiles out of it.

 

“Uh yeah sorry no it’s me…like I trust you not to scratch me but I don’t trust myself not to get in the way of your claws, you know. I’m a spazz remember.” As if to prove his point, he accidentally dropped the knife he was holding.

 

They both jumped back to not get hit. They then knelt and reached for it at the same time, hands touching for a split second. Derek retracted and stood up, leaving the knife to Stiles.

 

“You’ve been pretty calm and focused so far. Come on, let’s just get this one done.”

 

“Ok but if this turns into some gruesome bloody version of Ghost, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Stiles cautioned.

 

“Ghost?” Derek asked as he started cutting out his side.

 

“You know, the movie, with the pottery wheel scene where they’re working together and it’s all romantic? We’re working on this together and then I slip and you slice my fingers off!”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles realized what he had just said.

 

“Not that this is romantic or anything…cause why would we be having a romantic moment…not that two guys can’t have a romantic moment…just not you…not that you can’t be romantic…maybe…but like not with me…cause-”

 

“Stiles.” Derek softly grabbed the flaring arm that was holding the knife.

“Oh right. Knife!” Stiles blushed deeply as Derek let go of his wrist.

 

The corner of Derek’s mouth curled upwards as he returned to the work at hand.

 

“You think I could be romantic?” Derek asked, mainly cause he knew it would make Stiles feel awkward again and there was something adorable about the way the guy blushed.

 

Oh no, did he just find Stiles adorable? He got up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

 

“Well, I don’t know, I didn’t want to assume that you were some big brute you know.”

 

Derek took a sip of his beer and went back to work.

 

“So werewolves can be romantic but not artistic?”

 

“Are you really that surprised that my logic is flawed? Where’s my beer? Rude!”

 

“You’re underaged. Do you want a pop?”

 

“Come on! I’m 18, it’s Friday, beer me!”

 

“18 is not the legal drinking age.”

 

“It is in some countries. Heck, a lot of countries have a drinking age that’s lower than that.”

 

“I am not giving you beer.”

 

“Why not? It’s a controlled environment. Do you rather I go out and get some sketchy guy to buy me beer?”

 

“How did you and the mass amount of pumpkins get to my place?”

 

“What? I drove.”

 

“Then you are not drinking.”

 

“One beer!”

 

“Nope. Will you go back to the pumpkin!”

 

Defeated, Stiles returned to work.

 

They finished carving all twenty pumpkins around 11pm. Stiles stretched out and fished his phone out of his bag.

 

“Oh crap!”

 

“What?” Derek questioned, cleaning up his kitchen.

 

“I didn’t notice the time. I have a bunch of missed calls from my dad. Oops.”

 

“Past curfew?” Derek teased.

 

“Not really, I just have to call him if I’m out late, so he doesn’t worry.”

 

“Go, I’ll clean up here.”

 

Stiles eyed his pumpkin seeds.

 

“How bout you come back tomorrow.”

 

Stiles smiled wide and nodded. He grabbed his backpack and fist bumped Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Holy shit dude!” Not thinking, Stiles felt up Derek’s bicep. “Damn!”

 

The freaked out look on Derek’s face made Stiles realize what he was doing. He slowly let go of the arm.

 

“Leaving! See you tomorrow.” Stiles ran out.

 

He got home and ran to the shower. He was pretty sure he had pumpkin guts everywhere.

 

 -- -- -- -- --

 

When he arrived the next day, Derek let him in and walked to the kitchen. The miniature pumpkins were sitting on the counter near little jars of paint.

 

“It’s fluorescent paint so it’ll glow under black lights.” Derek explained.

 

The grin on Stiles face made it all worth it. The bear hug was a bit too much. Although, it was more of a bear cub hug.

 

Stiles let go of Derek, dropped his bag and walked towards the seeds that had been sprawled out to dry overnight.


	2. Turkey visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was supposed to be a Halloween story but life got in the way (because life is rude like that) and so now it's going to be a general holiday story.
> 
> Special thanks to Kalyppso for Beta'ing :)

“I’m sorry kiddo! I really wish I could say no, or that it could wait until after the holidays.”

“Hey dad it’s all good, it’s great!” It really wasn’t. “After all the crap you’ve had to go through at work, you’re finally getting some recognition!”

“But you’ll be alone … for Christmas …” The sheriff felt awful. They needed the extra money but he didn’t want to leave his son.

“Yo, dad! Seriously! Go! Be a big shot consultant for the state! It’s just one case but it could mean big things for us! I’ll survive one lonely Christmas.”

 

And that’s how Stiles found himself alone on Christmas Eve. Of course Scott had invited him over but he felt that being around another family would just make it worse. He didn’t want to be reminded of what he didn’t have.

He got a pint of ice cream out, grabbed a spoon and headed over to the living room. He placed his items on the coffee table and went to browse the DVDs. He dragged his fingers over the cases, reading the titles. He passed over The Nightmare Before Christmas and had a flashback of Halloween. That had been … interesting … He could have sworn there had been some sexual tension, but maybe he was just hoping there had been. He sighed at the empty room: who was he kidding? A god like Derek Hale would never be interested in him! At least he had fun decorating way too many pumpkins, and the party had been a hit.

Stiles grabbed How the Grinch Stole Christmas, popped the movie in the player, and flopped down on the couch. He grabbed the ice cream, and hit play before stabbing his spoon into the cold goodness.

 

Just when he was getting comfortable, there was a knock at the door. The young man stretched lazily and paused his movie.

The knocking persisted.

_Man, carolers are getting aggressive._

 

He opened the door and was face to face with a turkey.

An actual turkey.

Sure it was being held by a certain Derek Hale ... but a turkey …

Oh, did I mention it was a live turkey.

“WHAT THE F- AH!” The turkey twitched in Derek’s hand and looked like it was about to leap right at Stiles’ face but Derek kept his grip on the bird.

“Derek?”

“I heard you were alone for Christmas …” He cradled the bird under one arm and looked around nervously. “I’m, um...I'm also alone … for Christmas.”

“So you brought me a living turkey? How is it not trying desperately to fly away? Are you some kind of weird turkey whisperer? Wait can turkeys fly? And why is it alive? Derek! I am not killing a turkey! This is a kill free zone!” He waved his arms for affect.

The corner of Derek’s mouth curled upwards just for an instant. “Well, I was going to get us a dead turkey but then I remembered those take forever to cook –”

“I am NOT eating a live turkey!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Let me finish! I figured we could order pizza but that’s not very Christmasy, and I felt like we really needed a turkey … so yeah, I went out and got a live one. I thought you would enjoy knowing one turkey would get to live … or something.”

Hearing his plan aloud, Derek instantly felt stupid. He looked everywhere but at Stiles. _What were you thinking? Inviting yourself over with a farm animal? Genius Hale! Way to go._

“Brilliant!” Stiles shouted.

Derek finally looked at the young man and saw that he was grinning wildly. He cracked a smile in return and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately, this allowed the turkey enough wiggle room to get away. Not being the brightest of animals, it ran directly inside the house.

“No! Turkey! Come back!” Stiles ran after it. Derek burst out laughing. Stiles froze in the hallway and slowly turned around to see Derek clutching his stomach in laughter.

“Get in here and help me catch him! Or is it a her?”

Derek entered the home, closing the door behind him. He took off his boots and hung up his coat. Stiles had resumed the chase. There was a crashing sound followed by a loud clucking. The turkey ran out of the kitchen, soon followed by Stiles.

“Why are you not helping!” Stiles shouted.

“Oh, this is far too entertaining to stop.”

Stiles ran out of sight.

“AHA! Cornered!”

Derek walked into the living room to see that Stiles did indeed have the turkey cornered. He made a leap for the bird but it dodged and ran away … straight into Derek’s arms.

“What the hell! Dumbest turkey ever! How does it not know that you’re a predator?”

Derek shrugged.

“Man, it’s ugly.” Stiles sat back on the sofa and grabbed his ice cream. It had finally melted just enough for his liking. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth. Some of the milky substance found its way down the spoon and onto his fingers. He tossed the spoon into the tub and proceeded to lick his finger clean. He made an appreciative noise at the deliciousness.

Derek loudly cleared his throat, forcing Stiles to snap out of his affair with thetreat. “Oh! Sorry, right.” He got up and went to put his ice cream away.

Derek shifted awkwardly trying to rearrange his pants while Stiles was out of sight. He gave the turkey a freaked out look.

 

Stiles returned. “Ok so…what do we do with Bacon now?”

“Bacon?” Derek question.

“Well the turkey needed a name! Bacon.”

“You are a weird thing.”

“Oh man! Next you should get me a pig and I can call it Eggs!” Stiles grinned at his genius idea. Derek maintained his unimpressed expression.

He slowly placed the turkey on the floor. It walked over to a corner and sat down.

“Did you bring food for it? What does a turkey eat? Grains? Did you bring grains?” Stiles questioned.

“Uh … I thought we could just release it into the woods or something.”

“What?! Derek Hale! We are not releasing poor defenseless Bacon into the woods. We both know what kind of dangerous animals are prowling out there. I think we have some chicken wire in the shed, we can build Bacon an enclosure out back.”

They grabbed their boots and coats and headed to the backyard.

 

Stiles found the chicken wire while Derek collected sturdy sticks to use as posts.

“Where should we set it up?” He asked Stiles.

“In the garden area.” Stiles pointed at a bare patch of dirt.

“Very nice garden,” Derek mocked.

“It’s winter!”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Ok yeah, there hasn’t been anything there for awhile. My mom used to grow vegetables. I kept the tradition going for a couple of years after she died, but eventually … I just couldn’t do it anymore, I had to let go.”

Derek didn’t say anything. He knew how hard it was to lose your mother, and that there wasn’t much he could say to make it better. He extended his claws and made little holes for the posts.

 

Post to post, he held the chicken wire while Stiles tied it. Derek knew exactly what was going to happen and had to work very hard to stop himself from giggling.

Stiles tied the last bit together and stood up, proud of their work. That’s when Derek started laughing.

“What? It looks great.” Stiles commented looking around him. That’s when it hit him. They had built the fence around him. Stiles was stuck in the enclosure.

It was a little too tall for him to simply climb out of. Derek had to help. He grabbed the trapped prisoner by the waste and effortlessly pulled him over the fence. He placed him down in front of him but didn’t remove his hands from the slim waste. He could feel the heat off Stiles’ body through his layers of winter clothing. They made eye contact, neither knowing exactly what was going on. Stiles didn’t mind these hands holding him, they felt strong, and safe.

“Wanna make cookies?” He whispered, not knowing what else to say or do.

Derek cocked an eyebrow. “Cookies?”

Stiles blushed. “Yeah, actual cookies … it’s not a euphemism …”

“Uh huh.” Derek smirked. Stiles was now beat red. He wiggled his way from Derek’s grasp and went inside.

 

When Derek reentered the house he found Stiles trying to guide the turkey to the door.

“It won’t let me pick it up!”

Derek knelt and the turkey walked towards him. He picked it up triumphantly.

“Oh come on! Stupid Bacon!”

“’Cause it’s so bad being in my arms?” Derek didn’t wait for an answer, he brought the turkey outside.

 

When he got back he found Stiles in the kitchen, pulling out bowls and pans.

“What kind of cookies are we making?” The werewolf asked.

Stiles browsed the cupboards, checking which ingredients were available.

“Ginger cookies?” he asked.

“Yeah sounds good.” He didn’t mention that those were the cookies his mom used to make every Christmas.

After the ginger cookies were prepped and in the oven, Stiles decided they also needed to make chocolate chip cookies.

They rolled up the dough into balls and placed them on the sheet.

“Stop eating the raw dough!” Stiles ordered.

“It’s delicious. You should start eating the raw dough,” Derek countered.

“I know it’s delicious but if I start I won’t stop and then we won’t actually have any left to make cookies. Let’s order the pizza.”

Derek called it in while Stiles took out the cooked ginger cookies out of the oven and replaced them with the uncooked chocolate chip dough balls … or what remained of them.

After placing the order he hung up and breathed in deeply, letting the smell of their baking fill his mind with memories of family.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“I used to love Christmas,” Derek admitted. “I had a large family and we would run around the house playing while my mom baked. When she was done, she would always let me lick the spoon clean. I had to do it without anyone noticing or they would get jealous. It was like our little secret. She would sneak me the spoon and I would go hide under a table to lick off the batter.” Derek smiled fondly in spite of himself, as soon as he noticed, the look was gone, and he rearranged his features.

“Why do you always do that?” Stiles asked.

“Do what?”

“Whenever you realize you’re happy in front of others, you rearrange your face and go all grumpy on the world.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do! I bet you even practice your grumpy face in the mirror.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and leaped towards Stiles. Stiles grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at Derek in self-defense.

It worked. Derek froze and looked down at his shirt.

“Did you…did you just throw an EGG at me?” It had hit him right in the chest and the goo was now splattered across his shirt.

Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Come give me a hug!” Derek threatened playfully as he extended his arms and walked towards Stiles.

“No!” Stiles shrieked and ran out of the kitchen. Derek ran after him.

“Come on Stiles, let’s hug it out!”

“Keep your stickiness away from me!”

For several reasons of athleticism and genetics, Derek caught Stiles. He squeezed the boy, wiggling a bit to make sure to get much of the egg on him.

“Such cruelty!” Stiles yelled.

“You started it.” Derek stepped back to admire his work.

“Gross!” Stiles laughed and removed his ruined shirt.

Derek had never been happier that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. If he had been, he would have noted his scent of arousal and speeding heartbeat. The pale skin was dotted with freckles. He wanted to reach out and play connect the dots … with his tongue.

Stiles was too busy looking at the messy shirt to notice Derek staring.

“Hand me yours and I’ll throw them in the wash,” Stiles offered casually, which provided Derek no opportunity to protest without making it weird.

The werewolf was in the midst of pulling off his own shirt when a soft smell of anxiety came off of Stiles. He handed Stiles his crumpled clothing carefully, watching as he clutched the bundled shirts to his body like a shield and tried to look anywhere but at the werewolf.

"Ok, now it's your turn to tell me what's up." Derek asked.

"Nothing!" Stiles all but squeaked. "Absolutely nothing is up! Nope!"

He turned and left towards what was presumably the laundry room, leaving Derek more than a little confused. He rubbed his temples and sighed. _Pull yourself together!_

 

Stiles reappeared in a new shirt. “Sorry, we already know I don’t have anything that fits you … Wanna watch The Grinch?” he asked as he took the cookies out of the oven.

“Sure.” Derek replied.

The doorbell rang. “That’ll be the pizza! I’ll get it.” Derek rushed to the door.

Stiles chuckled to himself, with Derek still shirtless … the pizza delivery guy was in for a treat!

 

Derek refused to take any money from Stiles. They went to the living room to eat while watching the movie. Derek lay down on the couch.

“And where am I spoke to sit!” Stiles asked, accusingly.

Derek shrugged and grabbed a slice.

Stiles sat down on Derek.

“Hey!” Derek protested.

“If you’re so keen on taking up all the couch, you can just be the couch!”

Derek, still holding his slice, jerked upwards, trying to force Stiles off of him. An olive fell off of the slice and onto Derek’s chest.

Without thinking Stiles leaned down and liked it off. He swallowed the olive and froze. He slowly looked up to find a wide-eyed werewolf looking at him.

“Um … sorry … that was your olive … I should eat my own … from my own slice … not … from your chest …” Stiles sat up, grabbed a slice and pressed play.

“You realize you’re still sitting on me?”

“Sssh, movie. OH!” Stiles jumped off Derek and disappeared through a doorway. He reappeared holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Wine? How classy.”

“It’s Christmas Eve!” Stiles gave as an explanation, tilting his head as if to imply his reasoning was obvious. He poured out two glasses and sat back on Derek.

“Oh come on!” Derek protested again.

“Sssh, movie.”

They ate their pizza and watched the movie. When it ended, Stiles got up and found The Muppet Christmas Carol.

While he was setting that up, Derek shifted enough to give Stiles room on the couch. He wasn’t going through another movie with that bony ass on him.

Stiles considered his options before settling in the free space.

They finished the bottle of wine and the host was pleasantly buzzed. As the movie went on he slowly started leaning more and more towards Derek. He ended up lying beside Derek, his back to him, knees over the edge of the couch. Neither said anything about it.

 

Stiles fell asleep. When the movie ended, Derek smiled softly and managed to pick up the lightweight.

He got up the stairs easily enough, it was the doorways that were tricky, but he managed to put Stiles in his bed. He moved to walk away but a hand grabbed his. He looked back at a sleepy Stiles.

“Don’t leave.”

“Stiles …”

“Please … I don’t want to be alone … it’s Christmas.”

Derek looked around the room … he guessed he could sleep in the chair; he’d had worse.

Stiles scooted over and patted the empty space beside him.

“Stiles…”

“Look I know I’m not your first choice for bed mate, but it’s just sleep ok…just pretend we’re 5 and having a slumber party or something.”

Derek took his place beside Stiles, and as a quiet comfort started to settle over his anxieties, his companion spoke up,

“Ok … this is ridiculous.” Stiles got up. He took his shirt off and undid his jeans.

“Uh, Stiles?”

“We can’t actually sleep in our clothes! Just shut up and take your pants off.”

Derek gave Stiles a smirk and did as he was told.

 

They lied back in bed, wearing only their boxers.

“Much better.” Stiles announced.

“No, now it’s weird,” Derek teased.

“Shh!” Stiles chastised.

“Two grown men lying in bed together isn’t weird?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know there’s nothing wrong with men being together in bed.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“It’s perfectly normal and you know what, maybe I don’t want to share my bed with a homophobe!”

“Stiles! I’ve slept with men before.”

“So maybe you should just go sleep on the – wait, you’ve what?”

“I’ve slept with men. I’m not a homophobe you idiot.”

“Wait … wait, wait, wait … like sex slept?”

“Yes.”

Stiles was really happy it was dark so Derek couldn’t see him blush ... and then he remembered the whole werewolf-powers thing.

“You know I’m blushing, don’t you.”

“Yup.”

“Right.” _Don’t think of Derek having sex. Do not think of Derek having sex._

“Good night Stiles.”

“Good night Derek.”

Stiles turned around and shuffled beneath the blanket trying to find a comfy position. He turned over again.

And again.

And again.

“Stop moving!” Derek wrapped an arm around the wiggling body. Stiles definitely stopped moving.

“Why do I have to be the little spoon?”

Derek snorted and turned around. “Fine, be the big spoon, just stop moving!”

Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was serious or not but he was too tired to stop himself from turning around and connecting his body to Derek’s.

He pressed his body to Derek’s back and placed his arm over him, cocooning him with the covers. He nuzzled his head into Derek’s neck.

He quickly fell asleep.

 

****

“BACON! We left him outside! What if he froze to death overnight?” Stiles jumped out of bed.

And that’s how Derek found himself waking up to a flailing Stiles on Christmas morning.


	3. Pack Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships, ships, ships...all the ships! Blame Christmas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Kalyppso

Stiles bit his lip as he stared at himself in the mirror.

 

_No. This shirt simply won’t do._

 

He takes it off and throws it in the pile with the other “no” shirts.

 

He rummages through his drawers and pulls a new one out. He tries it on and lets out a very loud sigh. There’s a knock at his door. He turns around find Scott with one eyebrow raised, questioning the shirt pile.

 

“I don’t know what to wear!” Stiles shouts.

 

Scott bursts out laughing, but still manages to question: “Seriously?”

 

“It’s New Years Eve Scott! If I don’t look amazing I might not get a midnight kiss.”

 

“Oh please. I’m pretty sure you could go wearing your old red hoodie and you would get a midnight kiss … from a certain werewolf.”

 

Stiles goes beat red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies.

 

“You honestly don’t think the entire pack hasn’t noticed the looks you two have been giving each other since Christmas?”

 

“We do not – wait! He gives me looks?”

 

“Wow. You cannot be that oblivious.”

 

“I haven’t been able to maintain eye contact with him long enough to notice that he’s giving me looks! What kind of looks? Are they sexy looks? Or are they more like why-is-he-still-in-my-life, get-him-away looks?”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Scott shakes his head at Stiles.

 

“Come on Scott! Which is it? I’m so confused!”

 

“Why? What did happen at Christmas?” Scott asked for the umpteenth time; Stiles had never actually given him details. All he knew is that they had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day together.

 

“Nothing sexy. Trust me! You would have heard alllll about it if sexy times had happened, I promise.”

 

“Ew, yeah, don’t promise that. When it happens, I don’t want details. We can fist bump and move on.”

 

“IF it happens, you are getting drowned in details.” Stiles replies, giving Scott an evil grin and going back to his drawer to see if he could still find a better shirt.

 

“Dude, you look fine! We’re going to be late!”

 

Stiles looks down at the pile of shirts. “Maybe it’s me, not the shirt.”

 

“Nope. Not dealing with your self-deprecating shit right now, let’s go!” Scott declares while grabbing Stiles’ arm and pulling him out of the room.

 

“Man, someone is in a rush to get to a party that’s going to be filled with his exes.”

 

Yeah, sure, Kira and Allison were both going to be there but Scott couldn’t care less.

 

“Isaac will be there.” Scott says nonchalantly.  

 

Stiles snorts. “Obviously. He’s pack. It’s a pack party.” Then it his Stiles who decides to freeze in the middle of putting his coat on. He looks up at Scott.

 

“OH. MY. FUCK. YES.”

 

Scott rolls his eyes. “Do not mention anything to anyone!”

 

Stiles look undignified. “How dare you assume I would cock block you!”

 

Stiles finishes putting his coat on and they head out to the jeep. He settles himself behind he wheel and looks at Scott.

 

“Do you think Isaac is curly down there to?” He asks, managing to keep a straight face for only a second before grinning wildly.

 

“DUDE! Will you just start the jeep and get us to the party! Also, tell me what happened on Christmas? Spill!”

 

“Nothing happened. Seriously. We just made cookies and had a sleepover. Super PG sleepover.”

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

The pack had decided to have a private party at Derek’s loft instead of going to a huge party. Derek was in the kitchen when Stiles and Scott arrived.

 

Since Christmas he and Stiles had texted a little bit but nothing over the top; nothing that really indicated any actual interest. Derek just couldn’t shake how comfortable he had felt sleeping beside Stiles. It annoyed him. He did not want to be constantly thinking of the lithe, sarcastic, curious young man. He also didn’t want to be constantly fantasising about how tonight would go and how he had a legitimate excuse to kiss Stiles. He just had to make sure he was beside the young man when midnight rang in and he would be able to finally find out how his lips felt. Those annoying lips that moved so fast when Stiles talked … they would finally be stilled under his.

 

Derek shook his head and concentrated on slicing the oranges for the punch Lydia was mixing. He had, of course, heard Stiles and Scott arrive, but he was trying to play it cool. When they came in the kitchen to say hi, he looked up and gave a quick nod to say hello and went back to the very difficult task of slicing oranges. Obviously it needed all his attention and he couldn’t be bothered to actually say hi. _Playing it cool._

 

Stiles tried to smile at Derek when the hunk had looked up, but the nod was so quick he was sure Derek hadn’t noticed … not that he would care. Stiles mentally kicked himself. One night of cuddling did not mean he was getting a New Years’ kiss … but man did he want one.

 

While Scott and Lydia were arguing over how much vodka needed to go in the punch, Isaac, Boyd and Erica arrived.

 

Stiles nudged Scott and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Stiles protested.

 

Lydia took the opportunity to empty the entire bottle into the punch bowl. She grabbed the oranges from Derek and brought out the bowl. Stiles and Scott followed her.

 

“Alright, the bowl with the oranges is for the non-werewolves. The bowl with the strawberries is laced with Aconitum lycoctonum for our furrier friends,” Lydia announced.

 

“Why do you always have to use its scientific name?” Boyd asked.

 

“Clearly saying ‘the wolfs bane that makes you guys drunk’ doesn’t sound smart enough for her liking,” Jackson answered.

 

“Hey! Won’t anyone help me take the glasses out?” Derek yelled from the kitchen.

 

Stiles almost tripped on air with the speed used to turn around and rush to the kitchen.

 

“Hey there, Sourwolf, I hear you’re looking for some help?” He asked, leaning against the counter in what he hoped was a smooth position.

 

“Yeah, carrying glasses … not sure you’re the best person for the task.”

 

“Hm. Yeah, good point.”

 

Derek handed Stiles two glasses.

 

“Oh come on, I’m pretty sure I can handle more than two! At least four! See I can put them between my fingers,” Stiles tried to demonstrate how he could hold two glasses in one hand and almost dropped one.

 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Just bring those two glasses and send someone – anyone else, to help with the rest,” Derek scolded.

 

Stiles pouted which made Derek feel a tad remorseful. He really needed to learn to speak without having his words drenched in grouchiness.

 

Stiles left the kitchen and was quickly replaced by Boyd.

 

“You know,” Boyd said while gathering some of the glasses, “not that it’s any of my business, but you need to work on your game. The rest of us would greatly appreciate it if you would pick up the pace and make a move already.”

 

“You’re right. It’s none of your business.”

 

They made their way to the living room where everyone was gathered. The werewolves were all occupied looking anywhere but at Derek. Great. Werewolf hearing was annoying.

 

 

 

Once everyone had a healthy amount of punch in their glass, they all settled around the room. Most were sitting comfortably on pillows. Lydia was sitting in a chair; Jackson on a pillow at her feet. Scott had somehow found himself sitting on the couch in between Kira and Allison. Everyone could hear his panicked heart beat, but they were all too amused by his pain to help out.

 

Stiles found himself sat beside Malia. He was trying to explain to her what Star Wars was when he got clocked in the face by a pillow.

 

“Hey!” He looked around to see if he could find the offender. Everyone was occupied with looking elsewhere and suppressing a giggle.

 

Malia looked confused and asked: “What’s so funny about throwing a pillow at Stiles? I don’t get it.” She grabbed the free pillow beside her and clocked Stiles in the face with it. She burst out laughing at the look of shock on Stiles’ face. “Okay. I get it.” She grinned while everyone else laughed.

 

“Alright,” Lydia grabbed everyone’s attention. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

 

“Oh come on!” Stiles protested. “That game is no fun with human lie detectors present.”

 

“Stiles, it’s called Truth or Dare. Not try to get away with lying or dare.” Aiden shook his head.

 

“Ok, how about, if there’s something you don’t want to answer, you get to chug your drink,” Ethan proposed.

 

Everyone agreed to this new rule and the game started. The questions were all pretty tame until Scott, who was still sitting between Allison and Kira, got asked if he had recently fantasised about an ex. His rather high-pitched “no” was confirmed by the werewolves as indeed being true.

 

“Stiles! Truth or dare?” Scott asked, trying to get the attention elsewhere.

 

“Truth, my man.” So far, no one had picked dare.

 

“Alright, what happened on Christmas Eve?”

 

Without skipping a beat Stiles answered: “Derek showed up with a live turkey. We baked cookies and watched Christmas movies.”

 

This wasn’t a lie.

 

“A live turkey? Seriously?” Jackson questioned. Derek just shrugged in response.

 

“Alright! Isaac, truth or dare?” Stiles demanded.

 

This caused Scott’s heart to pick up a bit of speed, which got him quizzical looks from some of the pack members.

 

“Dare,” Isaac answered, a cocky smirk settling on his face.

 

“I dare you to run from the building to the stop sign, naked.” Stiles smirked back, very pleased with himself.

 

Isaac didn’t say anything; he simply got up and walked to the door.

 

“Well, we’re going to need a witness,“ Stiles looked around the room.

 

“I vote for our pack leader to be witness.” Lydia proposed.

 

“Fine.” Scott got up and headed towards Isaac, who was now leaning against the front door looking absolutely delectable. Scott wasn’t sure if he should be thanking Stiles or murdering him.

 

The pack started chatting while waiting for the two to return.

 

“What are everyone’s hopes for the New Year?” Kira asked.

 

“I want to convince Deaton to train me as an emissary!” Stiles piped up.

 

“I think it’s a great idea, but Deaton won’t be as easily convinced.” Lydia got up and settled beside Stiles before continuing, “We need to come up with a pitch that he can’t say no to. Derek what do you think?”

 

“It’ll be hard to convince him. On one hand, it’ll mean he has to deal with Stiles head-on for quite some time … on the other hand, once the training is done, he’ll never have to deal with Stiles again. He might like that.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles threw a pillow at Derek, who caught it easily.

 

“You’re going to have to manage to be serious for at least 5 minutes if we’re going to get Deaton on board.” Lydia scolded Stiles.

 

The group continued drinking and chatting until Boyd pointed out that Scott and Isaac had been gone for quite a while.

 

“Let’s go look for them on the roof.” Erica got up and grabbed Boyd’s hand to leave him out of the room.

 

“Why would they be on the roof?” Malia asked.

 

Jackson rolled his eyes before answering: “They wouldn’t be … and they aren’t actually going up there to look for them.”

 

“Well that’s not helpful. What if something happened to Scott and Isaac? Shouldn’t we go looking?” Malia continued.

 

“Oh darling, you can go looking, but I’m not sure you really want to find them,” Allison tried.

 

“Why not?”

 

Everyone gave each other glances, trying to get someone else to say it.

 

“They’re boinking,” Stiles gave in. “At least I hope that’s what they’re doing.”

 

“Oh!” Malia nodded, clearly still not getting it.

 

“Has anyone given you a sex ed lesson since you’ve returned from the woods?” Lydia asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh dear … okay, let’s go to Isaac’s old room and I’ll explain some things.” Lydia got up and Malia followed her. “Jackson, I’m going to need you as well.” Jackson was going to protest but the look Lydia gave him changed his mind.

 

“Anyone want to dance?” Kira asked, getting up and heading over to hook up her phone to the speakers.

 

“Sure!” Aiden got up and followed her.

 

Ethan got up as well and headed to Allison. He stretched out his hand, “My lady, shall we dance?” He asked. Allison smiled softly and took his hand.

 

This left Stiles and Derek sitting alone on pillows, at opposite ends of the circle the group had created. Stiles took a sip of his drink and watched as Derek got up and walked over to his end of the circle. He sat on the pillow beside him.

 

“Hey,” Derek said, taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Hey.” Why was this so awkward? Stiles tried to find something to say and failed.

 

“I think you would make a great emissary.”

 

“Thanks!” Stiles grinned. “Figured I’d make myself useful.”

 

“You are useful.”

 

Stiles didn’t know what to answer to that so he changed the subject,  “Do you think everyone will come back for the stroke of midnight?”

 

“It’s not like they’re gone that far.”

 

“True. How’s the sex talk going?” Stiles ask, knowing Derek could probably hear it.

 

“I am trying really hard to tune it out.” He rubbed his temples.

 

“Mhm. So those four have clearly found someone to kiss at midnight,” Stiles commented, waving in the direction of the very small dance party.

 

“I’m sure you could kiss Malia at midnight,” Derek offered.

 

“Oh … yeah … I guess I could … we get along well enough. She wouldn’t maul me. But then … who would kiss you?” Stiles kept his gaze on the dance party.

 

“I really don’t feel like kissing Malia. She’s all yours.”

 

“That’s not … what I was suggesting.” Stiles blushed and chugged the rest of his drink.  

 

Now it was Derek’s turn not knowing what to say so he grabbed Stiles’ empty glass and went to fill it up again. As he poured a healthy amount of the human punch in Stiles’ glass and then the werewolf punch in his own, he hated himself for having no game. Zero game. Flirting with someone to get something out of them was easy for Derek … but flirting with someone that he actually liked, well that was a whole other story. The worse thing is he could smell faint attraction coming off of Stiles. It was definitely overwhelmed by the scent of anxiety. He wished he could do something to help Stiles calm down. He couldn’t imagine being nervous all the time. The worse thing was that Stiles always seemed so confident.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pillow hitting his back. What was with all the pillow throwing this evening?

 

He turned to look at Stiles.

 

“Uh, how long does it take to pour punch?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek looked back at the two glasses. Lost in his thoughts, he had just been standing there.

 

“Come on big bad, bring me my booze!” Stiles stretched out his arms and made grabby motions at the air.

 

Derek walked over and handed Stiles his glass. “Here you go, Little Red.”

 

“Whoa no. Nope. Not happening.”

 

“Hey, you nickname me all the damn time, it’s only fair.”

 

“Nope. You push me up against walls all the time. Nicknames are my way of getting back at you.”

 

The boys sipped their drinks for a while.

 

“So, uh, how long does a sex talk usually ask?” Stiles broke the silence.

 

“You do not want to know what is happening in that room right now.”

 

“Aurgh. Why does everyone get some but Stiles?!”

 

“Maybe Stiles is waiting for the right person.”

 

“Psh. Stiles is tired of waiting.” Stiles took a large chug of his drink.

 

“Right, so Stil – you just want anyone, doesn’t matter who?”

 

“Well … I wouldn’t say that. I do have a preference, but I’m not going to hold my breath.”

 

“You really need to stop putting yourself down.”

 

“Pot calling the kettle black!” As he said that, Stiles clanged his glass against Derek.

 

Derek didn’t respond.

 

“How about we make a deal?” Stiles suggested. “For tonight, we give up any form of self-esteem issues.” He looked up at Derek and quickly stopped breathing when the werewolf’s hand cupped his face.

 

“Um, Derek?”

 

“Shut up.” Derek, not quite sure if he was obeying the alcohol or Stiles’ deal, gently pressed his lips against Stiles’. They were soft, and Derek felt the bottom lip tremble just for an instant before pressure was applied as Stiles responded to the kiss. It was chaste and simple. Derek backed out of the kiss, even though he really rather not. He opened his eyes to look at Stiles, wide eyed, mouth open and still not breathing.

 

“Breathe, Stiles.”

 

Stiles inhaled. Derek gave him a small, genuine smile. Stiles smiled back.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to wait until midnight?” Stiles whispered.

 

“I couldn’t wait any longer, will you forgive me?” Derek bit his bottom lip, remembering how Stiles had felt pressing against it.

 

“Only if you still kiss me at midnight.” Stiles gave a cocky smile.

 

“Deal.”

 

There was squee from the other end of the room. The boys snapped out of their moment and looked up to the foursome that had stopped dancing.

 

“That was the cutest moment ever!” Kira awed.

 

“Seriously, it was perfect!” Allison chimed in.

 

“If by perfect you mean disgusting,” Aiden added. This got him a light punch from Kira.

 

“Seriously though, bought time guys! You were driving us all mad with your obvious pining.” Ethan shook his head and grabbed Allison’s hand to get her to start dancing again.

 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek checked his watch. “11:50” he announced.

 

“HEY! EVERYONE BETTER GET THEIR BUTTS BACK HERE FOR THE MIDNIGHT COUNTDOWN!” Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

In no time, Malia, Jackson and Lydia came out and rejoined the party. Erica and Boyd arrived 5 minutes after.

 

“Where on earth is Scotty?” Stiles complained.

 

“Here!” Scott announced as he showed up, Isaac closely behind.

 

The werewolves in the room wrinkled their nose.

 

“You smell worse than then those two.” Jackson pointed at Erica and Boyd.

 

“Oh man! Really happy I’m human right now.” Stiles announced, yet he still fist bumped Scott.

 

“Was it a good boink?” Malia asked.

 

“No, you can’t … never mind … Everyone grab a glass of champagne!” Lydia ordered.

 

Stiles and Derek grabbed their glass and made sure they stood beside each other as Scott counted down.

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the pack cheered.

 

Stiles and Derek chugged their champagne and tossed their glass aside so they could properly kiss. Stiles’ hands found their way around Derek’s neck, fingers lacing themselves in the short hair. Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and held him tightly.

 

The kiss was chaste until Stiles ran his tongue against Derek’s bottom lip. This caused Derek to gasp and allowed Stiles’ tongue to go in and explore. The world around them disappeared as they explored each other’s mouths. When they finally separated their lips, they continued to cling to each other. Derek nuzzled the crook of Stiles’ neck.

 

“Um … Derek …”

 

“Mhm?”

 

Stiles wiggled in Derek’s grasp so the werewolf finally looked up.

 

Everyone was looking at them.

 

“There will be absolutely no sex tonight!” Boyd declared.

 

“I second that motion,” Scott added. “Sorry bro, but we’re all crashing here and none of us want to have to hear you two going at it.”

 

Stiles looked deflated. He quickly thought that maybe they could go to a different floor but call him old fashion, he didn’t feel like having his first time up against a wall or on the floor.

 

“You can still sleep in my bed,” Derek whispered in his ear, even though everyone heard.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

“What if I wake up with no memories tomorrow?” Stiles bit his lip and Derek could sense that he was actually being serious.

 

“Why would that happen?”

 

“I don’t know … ‘Cause this is actually awesome and it’s just my luck that some crazy mythical creature would appear and steal all my memories?”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to woo you all over again.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Please! ‘Cause you did so much wooing!”

 

“Hey! I brought you a live turkey!” Derek sounded indignant.

 

Stiles burst out laughing and grabbed the nearest pillow to muffle the sound, in attempts to not wake any of the pack.

 

“It’s like you’re a cat. You know how they bring their owners gifts of mice and what not?” Stiles waved his hand in the darkness as he explained his thought.

 

“I am not a feline.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“Whatever, Bacon was so your offering of love! Not that you love me! …  ‘Cause it’s like way too soon, and you know I’m not insane, I know that love comes later, like way later, like – “

 

Derek cut him off by grabbing his waist and pulling him into the little spoon position.

 

“You know, when we have sex – IF we have sex, I refuse to be presumptuous, but like, if slash when it happens … who do you think will top?” Stiles blurted out.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know not everyone is asleep right? There are at least two pack members awake and laughing at us right now.”

                                                                                         

“Damn werewolf hearing! First thing I do as emissary is try to find a way to mute a room.”

 

Derek smiled against Stiles’ back. He planted a soft kiss between the freckled shoulder blades.

 

“Good night, Stiles.”

 

“G’night, Der-bear.” Stiles actually heard full out laughter coming from the living room.

 

“No. That pet name is absolutely not happening.”

 

“Fiiinnnne! Good night, Derek.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one! And the smutty one so rating has been updated.


	4. Morning affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely beta Kalyppso

The next morning, Stiles woke up alone.

 

He figured it was to be expected. Derek was probably extremely drunk and had regretted it the second he remembered that they had kissed.

He ran his hand over his face and decided to get up, get dressed, and get out. At least they hadn’t had any sexy times so they could probably just ignore that they had kissed.

The freckled young man sat up in bed and looked around for his pants.

 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Derek walked in holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to Stiles.

Stiles took it.

“Everyone left already. For someone reason, none of them felt like staying for breakfast.” Derek took his spot beside Stiles on the bed.

 

"So…” Stiles started but didn’t really know where he was going.

 

“We probably should talk.”

 

“Right. Ok. So. We forget this ever happened.”

 

“What?” Derek looked at Stiles like he had gone insane.

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Stiles was confused.

 

“No and judging by the way you smelled and kissed me last night, it’s not what you want either.”

 

“I really wish werewolves would realise how weird the whole smelling thing is.”

 

“Don’t change the subject! Me and you. It’s happening.” Derek ordered.

 

“Who’s this confident Derek and what have you done with grumpy Derek?” Stiles demanded.

 

“I’m always confident!”

 

“No, you’re always cocky. There’s a difference.”

 

“Will you stop being so argumentative and agree to date me.”

 

“Now that sounds a lot more like the Derek I know!”

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s coffee mug and placed both their cups on the night stand. He then climbed over Derek to straddle him.

 

“Hello,” he smiled at the werewolf.

 

“Hello.” Derek smiled back and placed one of his hands on the small of Stiles back.

 

“We’re dating?” Stiles had to make sure.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Exclusively?” It was a valid question.

 

“Yes.” Derek started drawing little circles with his thumb on Stiles’ back.

 

“Does that make you my boyfriend?”

 

Derek shrugged, “Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Hmmm,” Stiles thought. “It sounds a little too childish. Partner? No, that’s too old. Lover? Luh-ver? No that’s a little too sleezy.”

 

“And we would have to actually have to sleep together for that title to work.” Derek added.

 

“True. Hm. We should work on that actually.”

 

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around the lithe body to keep him closer. The kiss deepened as they explored each other’s mouths.

Holding onto Stiles, Derek easily flipped them so that Stiles was now on his back under him.

 

“Mmm, I like where this is going.”

 

Derek smiled against Stiles’ lips. They kept kissing. Stiles wrapped a leg around Derek’s waist and let his hands slide up those strong arms to come and rest on his biceps, and hello biceps! He moaned in Derek’s mouth and shamelessly squeezed the muscle. That’s when it hit him.

 

“Why are you wearing clothes?!” Stiles complained.

 

“Well it’s not like I could go out to say good bye to the pack while only wearing boxers.”

 

“Remedy the situation! Chop, chop.”

 

Derek took his shirt off; a site Stiles always loved but never actually got to stare at liberally.

All of a sudden, Derek was sitting back up, away from him. “No! I definitely do not like where this is going,” Stiles complained.

 

“Stiles, maybe we should take it slow.”

 

“No!” Stiles almost screamed.

 

“You’re a virgin and you’re about to have sex with a werewolf, maybe it’s a good idea to take it slow.”

 

“-bout to…ok so this is still on?” Stiles grinned, gesturing between Derek and himself.

 

“Yes, but knowing you, you probably have a thousand questions. I rather we get those out of the way before starting since I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold back once we get going.”

 

Ok so that thought went straight to Stiles cock.

 

“Right. Well.” Stiles tried to focus. “I’ve seen a LOT of porn and I’ve done some research online, I get how it all works.” Stiles blushed a little.

 

“Have you ever done anything with anyone?” Derek blurted out, he was curious.

 

“Yeah, I kinda did something with this guy from a bar.”

 

A low growl escaped from Derek before he could stop it.

Stiles cocked and eyebrow.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No.” Derek pouted.

 

Stiles giggled. “I sucked one guys cock a year ago! Pretty sure you and that,” Stiles waved at Derek’s body, “have been getting it regularly so…”

 

“I haven’t had sex in two years.”

 

“What? Whoa. Why!” Stiles was too shocked to care if he was being insensitive.

 

“It’s just hard for me to trust anyone enough to let them get that close to me.” Derek stared directly ahead of him, not wanting to see the look on Stiles’ face.

 

“Awwwwww, you trust me.”

 

Derek pushed Stiles off the bed.

 

“Ha. Ha.” Stiles leaped back on the bed and found his original positing straddling Derek.

 

“I think this is going to become my new favourite seating position.” He announced, giving Derek a light peck.

 

Derek smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

 

“Well, do you trust me? Consider it an actual part of this question and answer period. I mean, I feel like we’re kinda skipping some steps here. Hang out a few times than BAM sex.”

 

“Yes, I trust you. We’ve known each other for years. It’s actually surprising how we’ve only recently started to really hang out with each other, alone.”

 

“Surprising? Please! With all the threats you threw my way on a daily basis? Count yourself lucky that I opted to ignore them.”

 

Derek brought his hands up to Stiles’ shoulder blades and started lightly massaging them.

 

“Mmmm. Have you ever fantasized about me?”

 

Derek’s hands stilled. “Maybe.”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

 

“Ok, fine, yes, I have.”

 

Stiles threw his hands up in victory.

 

“Are you going to turn into a wolf mid-sex?” Stiles asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Can you?” The younger man cocked his head to the side and a smile slowly crept up on his face as he took in the look of horror on Derek’s face.

 

“Please tell me you don’t actually want me to?” The werewolf had no idea how to take this.

 

“Nah. Not into bestiality…even though I am dating a werewolf…” Stiles looked like he was about to get lost in his own thoughts so Derek bucked his hips up to bring Stiles’ attention back to him.

 

“Right. Ok next question.”

 

“I knew you would have questions!”

 

“What if you’re claws come out…in a throw of passion…and you scratch me? We’ve already found out that it is possible to turn from a scratch.”

 

“Has to be an alpha scratch. Not an alpha anymore, remember? Also, I would never hurt you.” Derek said in a matter of fact way.

 

“Ok…what if I want you to scratch me?”

 

Derek cocked an eyebrow, “Do you?”

 

“Hm no. Well maybe. I mean it’s not like I’ve ever done anything so I don’t know what my kinks are.”

 

“We can find them out together.” They smiled at each other.

 

“Do you have a knot?” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

Derek deadpanned but didn’t answer. Stiles thought that maybe he wasn’t using the right word. Maybe werewolves called it something else.

 

“You know, a knot, like when an animal of the canine species gets an ejection, a part of the penis swe- ”

 

“Stop talking!” Derek ordered. Stiles eyes went wide as he tried not to giggle.

 

“I love your eyes.” Derek caught himself saying too late.

 

“What?” Stiles hadn’t been expecting a compliment.

 

“Your eyes, I like them. They’re like innocent Bambi eyes but then you get all surprised and they go wide.” Derek explained, bringing a hand up to cup Stiles’ face.

 

“I do not have Bambi eyes! And you are not avoiding the question!”

 

Derek rubbed his fingers against Stiles’ lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I also like your lips. I can’t stop wondering how they would feel around my cock.” 

That definitely got Stiles off the subject. The fact that Derek then nibbled at Stiles’ ear and started kissing down his neck was just a gratuitous bonus.

 

“I like your mouth too,” Stiles whispered, enjoying the feeling of Derek’s lips on his skin. Derek paused his kissing decent in the crook of Stiles’ neck to draw little circles with his tongue.

 

“Ok, question period over!” Stiles decided.

 

“Mmhmmm,” Derek agreed, kissing along Stiles collar line, sending vibrations through the other’s body.

 

Stiles painfully pulled himself away from Derek. “Lie down on your back,” he requested.

Derek obliged.

 

“Keeping in mind I’m a virgin here,” Stiles blushed, “just be patient as I explore, ok?”

 

Derek nodded in agreement.

Stiles started by dragging his long fingers down Derek’s chest, feeling the muscle beneath them. He dragged them back up and paused at Derek’s nipples. He quickly and awkwardly flicked the left nipple before settling his palms on Derek’s chest and leaning in to kiss Derek. He felt Derek’s heartbeat under his hands as they kissed. 

The inexperienced young man started kissing down Derek’s neck, mimicking what had been done to him. As he did this, he arched his body away to allow him space to continue exploring with his hands. He played at the hem of Derek’s pj pants as he softly bit Derek’s right nipple. No sound escaped from Derek’s mouth.

Feeling a little exasperated with his efforts he sat up.

 

“What am I doing wrong?”

 

“What? Why do you thinking your doing something wrong? You’re definitely not doing anything wrong.” Derek’s eyes darted to his crotch. Stiles looked to find that Derek was indeed sporting a semi.

 

“Sort of encouraging I guess. If you like what I’m doing why are you being so quiet?”

 

“This isn’t porn Stiles.”  

 

“I get that. I’m not expecting you to scream my name or anything, but a little verbal encouragement to let me know you’re enjoying what I’m doing would be appreciated.” Stiles pouted. “Now take your pants off.“ Stiles got up on his knees so Derek had enough room to obey.

 

Derek did so, but opted to also remove his boxers in the process.

Stiles eyebrows shot up at the site. Derek laid back down; a smug smile settled on his face.

Stiles licked his lips and placed his hands on Derek’s hips. He placed sloppy kisses down the left hipbone. He brought his hands down the inside of Derek’s thigh and applied pressure to signal to Derek to spread his legs. Stiles sat between in the newly given space.

The way the young man was looking at the werewolf with such hunger was driving said werewolf mad, and the fact that Stiles kept unconsciously licking or biting his own lip was sending way too many pictures through his mind. He needed to be touched, needed more, but he didn’t want to push. He was set in giving Stiles the time to adapt and feel comfortable.

Derek gasped as he felt a kiss on his inner thigh. His cock twitched to attention.

Stiles decided it was time to dive in. He licked up Derek’s cock and around the tip, coating it with saliva. He flicked his tongue against the tip before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked on the tip and wrapped his fingers around Derek’s cock to pump it with his hand. He looked upwards to see that Derek was looking down at him, pupils blown wide, arms up and hands grabbing his own hair. This position highlighted the mans biceps and Stiles hummed in approval of the sight. This caused vibrations to go through the dick that was partially in his mouth.

 

“F – Stiles, stop teasing!”

 

Stiles smiled around the tip and decided to try and take it all in. Derek was little over average length, but the width of his cock was a lot for Stiles to take in. He went up and down a few times and brought his hand down to palm his own cock through his boxers.

Derek noticed and decided that he couldn’t wait. They would have plenty of time for experimentation and foreplay later.

 

“Take those off,” he rasped out, the smell of Stiles’ arousal getting to him as much as the feeling of the young man’s lips against him.

 

In order to obey, Stiles go of Derek’s member and stood beside the bed. As he took his boxers off, Derek announced, “You should fuck me, since it’s your first time.”

Stiles froze with his boxers around his ankles and couldn’t seem to remember how to close his mouth.

 

“Could – could you repeat that?”

 

Derek got up off the bed and walked over to Stiles. He cupped Stiles’ face and leaned for a kiss. He backed out of the kiss to say, “You’re actually making me ask you twice? I want you to fuck me.”

 

Stiles attacked Derek’s mouth with his own. Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ face to the back of his head and he intertwined his fingers in his lover’s hair. He brought his other hand to the small of Stiles’ back and brought Stiles closer to him. Their cocks brushed up against each other’s, causing Stiles breath to hitch and Derek to exhale rapidly. Stiles rocked his hips up, trying to get their cocks to grind against each other.

 

“Bed. Bed. Bed!” Stiles ordered, skipping out of his boxers.

 

Derek opened the drawer of his nightstand and tossed a bottle of lube at Stiles.

The werewolf ran his fingers through his hair. “Um, so I prepped myself before you woke up…so you really just need to lube up…” He was now feeling a little guilty about having been more than a little presumptuous.

 

“Oh. My. God. That is so hot! You wanted to get with this?” Stiles pointed at himself. “Yeah, you did! Couldn’t wait could you?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Derek snorted. “Currently rethinking my decision. You are far too ridiculous.”

 

“Get in this damn bed! Oh, condom?”

 

Derek grabbed a condom from the same location he had found the lube. He climbed on the bed and handed it to Stiles. They kissed while Stiles took the condom out and rolled it down his cock. Derek brought his mouth down to Stiles’ neck and nibbled his way down before biting with a bit more pressure at the base.

 

Stiles moaned. “This sex thing needs to happen like now!”

 

“How do you want me?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles blinked a few times.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I…I don’t know!” His brain couldn’t actually decide.

 

Derek gave a soft smile.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Stiles asked. “I know you said no questions once we started but I wasn’t expecting you to be taking it.”

 

“I’ve slept with a couple of guys but…I’ve never been the one receiving…” Derek bit his bottom lip.

 

As Stiles tried to decide what position to start in, Derek returned to his neck, biting and sucking here and there.

 

“Ah. Yeah. That. That is definitely going to be a kink of mine. Ok, um, on your stomach?”

 

Derek backed off from Stiles’ neck and smiled. He grabbed a pillow to place beneath his hips and lied down, spreading his legs so Stiles had room.

Stiles grabbed the lube and coated himself before bringing a finger to Derek’s ass. He rubbed his thumb against the entrance before pressing inside. He took his thumb away and lined up. He inhaled and pushed in.

 

“Oh fuck!” It was tight and warm and like nothing Stiles had experienced before. He leaned in to kiss Derek’s back.

 

Derek had his face in a pillow. The new invasion was definitely not unpleasant. He had experimented with his fingers and toys before but it did not compare to this.

 

“Stiles. Move.”

 

“Don’t you need time to adjust?”

 

“I’m a werewolf. I don’t break easily. Move! Please! I need…”

 

Stiles pulled slowly pulled out and pushed back in a few times, mesmerized by the sight of his cock going in and out of Derek’s ass.

 

“Stiles! Are you trying to drive me mad?” Derek asked.

 

“It just…it feels so good…and it looks…” He pulled out again, but this time he slammed back in.

 

“OH! Yes!” Derek encouraged. 

 

Stiles picked up the pace and soon realized this would not last very long. It all felt too good.

Derek’s cock brushed against the sheets with every thrust. He let his senses get overwhelmed by the smell of Stiles and the feeling of his cock inside him. He let out an actual whimper when Stiles pulled out completely. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned around to investigate the cause of the loss.

 

“Turn around, I want to see your face.” Stiles explained.

 

Derek followed instructions; he lied in his back and brought his knees up, feet flat on the bed. 

Stiles re-entered and gave a few experimental thrusts. The angle wasn’t quite right. He grabbed one of Derek’s legs and brought it to his shoulder. Better. He did the same with the other leg and started thrusting again while holding Derek’s ankles.

 

“OH FUCK!” Derek shouted. “Do that again!”

 

Stiles figured he had found the so-called magical spot and started pounding mercilessly. He wanted to look at Derek but he was overwhelmed by everything and closed his eyes to try and focus in order to not cum too quickly.

Derek brought his hand to his cock and pumped it a couple of times.

 

“Stiles – I’m so close.”

 

Stiles eyes flew open. He let go of one of Derek’s legs and leaned in to kiss him while still pounding the werewolf.

 

“Fuck – Stiles – “ Derek breathed.

 

The feeling of Derek’s hot cum hitting Stiles’ stomach was enough to cause him to go over the edge. He stilled as he came then fell over onto Derek, effectively smudging the werewolf’s cum between them.

 

“Holy fuck. That was soooo worth the wait. If I could go back in time and tell younger Stiles that when he finally gets sex it’s going to be with Derek fucking Hale and that it’s going to be mind blowing, past Stiles would so shut his face about not getting any and wait patiently.”

 

Derek laughed.

Stiles looked over at the cum on Derek’s abs. “Next time, I want my cum on you,” he announced without really thinking about it.

 

“Fuck Stiles! You can’t say things like that right after sex!”

 

“What? Sexy things? Should I be talking about gross things? Like rotten eggs? Or road kill?”

 

Derek laughed again. It was a deep laugh filled with happiness.

 

“But seriously though, damn! That was worth the wait.”

 

“Shut up!” There was no actual sign of annoyance in Derek’s voice.

 

“Dude, seriously, when I was a teenager, I was ready to fuck a goat I was so desperate!”

 

Derek looked horrified by this announcement.

 

“Ok, ok, maybe not a goat, but you get what I’m saying! That was better than birthday cake! I just had sex with Derek Hale! Who’s now my boyfriend!”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and started dragging his finger through the cum on Stiles’ stomach.

 

“Derek?” Stiles gave him a perplexed look. Derek quickly pulled his hand away.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Wait, is it like a scent marking thing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Aurgh! You know the puppies are going to be really annoying about it during the next pack meeting!”

 

Derek shrugged

 

“Maybe you could, I don’t know, threaten to lock them up in the closet if they dare mention anything…or something like that.”

 

“The closet? They’re werewolves! What good would it do to lock them up? In a closet of all places?”

 

“I don’t know. I was trying to think of a threat that didn’t involve bodily harm.”

 

Derek grabbed Stiles and brought him close to his body.

 

“I get the whole scenting thing, but this is now gross. I need to wash.”

 

“Don’t move.” Derek got up. He quickly returned with a dampened towel and wiped the drying cum off of Stiles. He threw the cloth in the hamper.

 

“Did you just do that to make sure I wouldn’t go take a shower?”

 

“If you take a shower, the scent goes away faster.”

 

“But I’m all gross and sweaty!”

 

“Hey! You wanted to date a werewolf. And you’re not gross, your scent is mixed in with mine…I like it.”

 

“I didn’t want to date a werewolf, I wanted to date you! The whole werewolf ordeal is just an added bonus, or curse, depending on how you look at it. Please, let me shower! You can roll over me afterwards.”

 

“How ‘bout I make you breakfast first, then you can shower.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Derek got up and left the room.

 

“You know you’re still naked?” Stiles shouted.

 

“No one else is here!” Derek shouted back.

 

Stiles looked around the room until he found Derek’s laptop.

 

“What’s your password?”

 

“Fraggle Rock, all one word, no capitals,” the answer came from the kitchen.

 

“What the hell is a fraggle rock?”

 

“It’s a show…from the 80’s.”

 

“I’m dating an old man!”

 

“Shut up or you won’t get whipped cream on your pancakes.”

 

Stiles started googling sex positions.

 

“So I guess you don’t have a knot, or do you have one when you’re in werewolf form only?”

 

There was no answer.

When Derek returned and handed Stiles a plate, Stiles pointed at the screen and asked if they could attempt a position he had found.

 

“Sure, but we’ll have to try it later. You apparently need to get cleaned up and I assume you’ll want to go back home and change for dinner at Erica’s tonight?”

 

“Yesh-” Stiles responded through a mouthful of pancakes.  He swallowed. “Gonna be cumming tonight!” He sing-songed.

 

“We should also go on an actual date.”

 

“Good point. I demand to be treated right!” Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss before returning to his pancakes.

 

“Does that mean I have to wait the customary three days before I call you?”

 

“Ha! We didn’t even wait the customary three dates before sexy times.”

 

As Stiles took another bite of his pancakes, a glob of whipped cream fell on his chest.  Derek leaned in and licked if off. He took the plate away from Stiles.

 

“Maybe we can try that position before you go take your shower?” he suggested.

 

Stiles nodded feverously. “Definitely on board with that plan!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fini! Thanks for reading ^_^ hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for the next chapters. Tags will be updated accordingly ^_^


End file.
